User blog:Dalokohs Pootis Spencer/Berd War Z - Chapter Four: ... Into The Fire
The skies were swarming with berd aircraft and zomberds. Zomberds and zombies breached inside the Tamacun. Helicopters, full of survivors never arrived at it's destinations as they burnt in the sky by enemy fire. "FALL BACK! EVACUATE! INTO THE TUNNELS!" Nick yells "WE CAN'T FIGHT! THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM!" Suddenly, the tank destroys the wall of the throne room. "Hop into the tank, guys! We dont have much time!" Springy says "Also, don't get scared if you found a soldier in a tank." "Tank? Again?" Neoninja asks "You have that weird fetishes." "Yehs." Springy replies "Also, I took DMBY's remainings. He's alive, tho. Just beheaded." "Alright, just drive, for ass' sake!" Aquua commands. "Aye, aye cap'n!" Springy rolls out of the town, killing several Skavengers, zomberds and stuff. "Did everyone escaped?" FFoxy asked Nick "Because there is nobody of ours to see." "Yep. Some of them died. They took helicopter." Nick sighs "I guess they landed in better place." "FFoxy, I need to do that." Aquua takes a detonator out of her pocket "I hope that Tamacun will rest in pieces." The soldier rised. "This guy just stormed in the tank and trew me away." soldier says "Anyways, my name is Droid." "Where's Fox?" Kosh asks "She didn't get in the tank." "We forgot her! Oh, crap-" Aquua pressed the detonator. "AQUUA NO!"'' Nick yells. ''Tamacun got blown to bits. Berd aircraft eventually broke down and crashed into abyss. The skies were burning. "AQUUA YES." she responds "It was the only way." "But, one of their friends were-" Radio started working. The woman started to speak. "'MAYDAY! MAY*bzzt*... VTOL! SEARCH FOR VT*bzzt*'" Suddenly, a large VTOL flew across the tank, spitting fire from his back. The VTOL crashed few miles away. "It's better we see if she's alive." Kosh says "Othervise, we shall continue without her." Meanwhile, in Foxy Oh's lair, New Mexico. "What's the situation, Wilhelm?" Foxy Oh asks Wilhelm "Did we made an invasion to Tamacun like I said." "Yes, empress. But, they destroyed Tamacun before we could make an invasion." Wilhelm says. "Oh God." Foxy Oh facepalms "Who did that?" "It's leader Aquua, with her new resistance." Wilhelm continues "Resistance that smeared our convoy last night." "Then track them down and kill them. I don't want to see any of resistance team to mess in my business." "As you wish." Wilhelm walks outside. Meanwhile, near crashed VTOL, Ricemountain Valley "HNNGH!" Neoninja moans, trying to open the doors, but it fails "How can we open these doors?" "Stand back everyone!" Droid shouts. "Who's that guy?" King asks. "I don't know but he has a tank in his arms, so we'd better listen to him." Nick says. Everyone walked away, only Aquua stood in front of the doors of VTOL. "I order you to NOT shoot at these doors. There are survivors and a member of this team that will wreck The Berd Queen." Aquua says. "Then, how can we open these doors?" Droid asks "We can't do anything-" "Actually, we can." Kosh knocks on the door "Hey! We are not berds! For real." The woman opens the doors. "Oh, that's great." the woman says "The name is Pierrot. Nice to see you." Fox, survivors, military and wounded came out the VTOL. "''This is where our paths separate, Nick." Aquua says "You have learned a lot of my conquering." "Yehs, I did." Neck says "I'd guess this is the last time we see each other." "Yep." Aquua closes her eyes "Take care, kiddo." "I will, Aquua. I will." ''Nick, FFoxy and other folks walked away. "''Welp, that's it." Aquua and team walked in the tank. ''Suddenly, a robot comes out from VTOL. It was DB-511611. "'''GREETINGS'. MY NAME IS DB-511611. YOU CAN ALSO CALL ME DB." ''Fox panicked from the robot and shoots it in the head. The robot fell down, slumped. "''That was a military robot." Aquua facepalms "I know it's scary but, pls." ''The robot woke up and jumped on tank. "'''LET'S GET UP AND KICK SOME BERD'S BUTT!'"'' Category:Blog posts